Together Forever
by YuriFan5
Summary: 15 years after she left, Chihiro goes back to the bath house to be with Haku. Moved up to T for possible future chapters.
1. Friendly Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, or any other of Hayao Miyazaki's movies or characters, but if I did, I would be the luckiest guy ever.

A/N: I gave Boh(Yubaba's baby) a new name.

Together Forever

Chapter 1: Friendly meetings

Chihiro slowly walked over the bridge, reveling in the feelings of nostalgia. It had been 15 long years ago that she had encountered this strange, and sometimes dangerous, bathhouse. Now a grown woman of 25, her figure had become much curvier. Gone were the days of flat-chested, childish Chihiro. Her figure had settled into a perfect hourglass shape, a feature which had more than one man's head when she walked by. She leaned over the railing, watching the train go by, its whistle blowing, reminding her of a time long since past. An attendant, going out to start greeting early arrivals, ran forward to meet her.

"Welcome to the Yubaba Bathhouse." he greeted her kindly. Chihiro giggled, at one point in time, the frog like attendant would have taken one whiff of her, and exclaimed that she "stank of human". The smell of the spirit world had never quite gone away, almost as if the spirit world knew she would be back, and refused to let go of her.

"Excuse me ma'am, something funny?" the attendant asked, puzzled at her strange reaction to the generic greeting.

"No, no, just a funny thought," She replied, "I was hoping to speak to Madame Yubaba, do you think I could see her?"

The attendant looked down and closing his eyes in a moment of solemn silence, looked up slowly and replied, "I am afraid that Madame Yubaba, may she rest in peace, has passed on her bathhouse to Giyatso-sama."

"Would it be too much trouble if I could see him then?" she asked, flashing him one of her patented dazzling smiles, which seem to warm up the soul of the receiver, no matter who they might be.

Chihiro, who had been handed off to an assistant foreman, waited patiently outside the extravagant door leading to Yubaba's office. The assistant foreman had knocked the knocker and was now explaining the situation to whoever this Giyatso-sama was. She heard the end of the conversation drift over towards her.

"... yes sir, she claims to be an old friend."

"Well then, don't get many of those now a days, send her through." Came a deep manly voice.

The assistant approached her, "The master will see you now, I shall show you the way"

"I know it well enough." Chihiro stated, as she walked past the stunned assistant foreman, and towards her goal.

As she approached the office, she heard two deep voices contemplating matters of business, one of which, she could tell, belonged to Giyatso-sama, the other, sounded strangely familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. As she placed her hand on the knob she stated " I'm coming in." The first thing that struck her was the size difference. Both had matured dramatically, turning them both into fine young men. She could immediately tell who both were. "Junior-kun, and Haku!" she shouted running over to Haku, embracing him in a fierce hug, "How are you Junior, or should I say, Giyatso-sama, my you have grown."

"Um... I'm sorry miss, but I don't remember you." Said Junior/Giyatso.

"Chihiro, I'm so glad to see you again, especially now that we can finally be together." Said Haku.

"Chihiro? That's Chihiro?!" exclaimed Giyatso, " When did she get so big?"

"You sure have lost track of time, it's been 15 years already." She stated.

"Has it now, it seems like only yesterday I was a mouse riding on your shoulder." He reminisced.

"Yes I'm sure we will have plenty of time later to reminisce about the old times, but I'm sure Chihiro is plenty tired from her trip," Haku stated, looking out the window at the dark sky, "If you will excuse me master, I will take Chihiro to one of the guest rooms (hehe pun)."

"Yes yes..." said Giyatso, waving his hand in dismissal while degenerating into mumbles, concentrating hard on the piece of paper in his hand.

Haku bowed, as did Chihiro and they both left quietly.

"Haku, when did Boh change his name?"

"He didn't, he likes his middle name better."

"Ah I see."

"I'm so glad you could make it." said Haku.

"So am I." said Chihiro as she slipped her hand into Haku's.

_Finally, we can be together forever._ She thought, as she walked off, hand in hand with Haku, towards the rest of her life.


	2. I Came Back

A/N: Wow, got my first review, thanks Kyouger. Someone actually added my story to their alert list, which needless to say, gave me quite a shock, especially since I had originally intended to end it at one chapter. But, people seen to like it, so I will write a second chapter, although I am not making any guarantees it will be a good as the first. Another thing I noticed looking back. Miyuzaki-sama probably didn't intend for Haku or Boh(just found out thats his name, thanks German Mickey) to get bigger, or to grow up for that matter. Gomenasai Miyuzaki-sama, but I am doing this my way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things in this story, except Baby-san's name, so ask before you use it.

Chapter 2: I came back

The next night (1), Chihiro woke up, feeling much refreshed. As she combed her hair, there was a knock at her door. "May I come in?" came Haku's voice.  
"Yes, yes come in" she replied, turning back to her mirror.

"Chihiro" at which she jumped, she hadn't even heard him come in, and here he was right behind her. She slowly turned around, still absent mindedly combing her hair. Looking up, she saw Haku staring down at her with a contemplative look in his eyes. "May I ask you something?" he inquired.

"Anything, you know that."

"Why did you come here?" At this, Haku saw a sad look come into Chihiro's eyes, but she quickly looked down and to the side. Chihiro couldn't help but feel sadness and pain in her heart. "I thought you wanted me here." She muttered.

"Don't get me wrong, I do want you here, but I didn't think you would want to come back." Haku blurted out, stating all his insecurities and fears over the years.

When Chihiro looked up at Haku, she had tears in her eyes and was smiling. "Of course I came back you silly dragon," She said, "I came back to be with you." She stated simply before she stood up, and hugged Haku tightly, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder and his neck.

"Why else would you think I would come back?"

"Well, when I said that you should visit in my letter, and then you showed up, especially in such a nice Kimono, that you would only be coming to visit out of kindness." Haku leaned his head against her shoulder, inhaling deeply through his nose. Her hair smelled like strawberries, which made him smile.

"Mmmm... strawberries," he sighed, "my one weakness." He said it softly, thinking she couldn't hear it. Chihiro smiled against his shoulder, she would use this as ammo for later. They just stood there, holding each other for a while, each enjoying the other's embrace. Her arms had gotten smushed between them resting on his chest, and his arms had unconsciously wrapped around her.

"Haku"

"Yes, Chihiro?"

"Let's go visit Kamaji ojii-san."(Hope I did that right, sorry all you Japanese readers.)

"... Ok."

"What's wrong?" she asked pulling away to arms length, so that his hands were on her shoulders and hers on his. She looked out his eyes and saw... disappointment? But then it was gone. And his eyes were normal again. He smiled, "C'mon, I'll be your escort."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." she replied, as they walked off, once again, subconsciously holding hands.

(1)- Remember, everyone sleeps during the day, and works during the night in the bathhouse

A/N: I am currently working on the third chapter, so please be patient, however, if you all would like to contribute ideas for the wacky gonigs on of the bathhouse, I will be very receptive, although please, no out there ideas, like the bathouse collapsing, its just not gonna happen.


	3. Warm Reunions

Chapter 3: Warm Reunions

A/N: Wow, 4 reviews, freaking sweet. If you are wondering what happened to chap 2.5, it has been replaced with this. Ok, I will try to answer reviews in order.

German Mickey: They are already a couple, but I like the fight idea, I may use it, and of course I will give you credit, otherwise its called plagiarism

LadyKandaYu: Yeah well, it was a given in my mind that they would quickly become a couple, after all, they practically swore to get together at the end of the movie. And all the not so subtle clinging suggests, at least to me, that there are strong feelings already in place.

Queue girlish squeal OMFG I got a review from one of my favorite authors, queue tears of joy animation.

Hinata020: I will totally do that, thanks so much for reviewing my story.

Ruize: Thanks for the Ideas, I may even be able to work them into somewhere in the next few chapters. Thanks for the words of encouragement. It really warms my heart to know that so many people care about my work.

Once again, this story was never meant to go past the first chapter, so I'm sorry if the quality has decreased. I am even more sorry since, believe it or not, I came up with the idea for most of this chapter while waiting for my shower water to heat up (Why do I do my best thinking there?).

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, but If I did there would have been more romance in the movie!

"Kamaji ojii-sama, it's great to see you!" cried out Chihiro as she rushed up and bear hugged the old man.

"Who are you calling 'ojii-sama'? I'll have you know that I'm not a century over 300!" he chuckled "It's good to see ya kid." He said, ruffling her hair.

Haku came in and bowed his greeting to Kamaji. "Ohaiyo(1), Kamaji-san, or good evening as the case may be."

"Chihiro, you really have grown," he said, and looking her up and down, "and into a fine shape if I may say so."

Chihiro turned her head to the side, blushing furiously and mumbled "pervert".

"Haku hugged her from behind, "It's ok," he whispered in her ear, "I like your shape".

Haku's warm breath on her ear, combined with his comment, caused her to, if possible, blush even more furiously, but none the less, she relaxed into Haku's embrace.

"Master Haku," came a toad, running up, and, bowing quickly, he continued, "Master Giyatso-sama wants you immediately."

"Excuse us, Kamaji-san." Said Haku, letting go of Chihiro's shoulder, and grabbing her hand. He bowed, along with Chihiro, much in the same fashion as a pair of actors on a stage.

They raced off, hand in hand, towards the elevator, and Kamaji's voice came chasing after them as he cried out "ALL AT ONCE!!"

Chihiro chuckled and thought to herself _Just like old times_.

(1)- 'Good morning' in Japanese

A/N: Well there you go folks, the long awaited chapter 3. I feel like an ass, because it was kinda short, but hopefully, the readers will forgive me. Before you ask, yes, Haku and Chihiro will continue to be very touchy feely, but other than that, at least as far as my future plans go, it will go no further. Any way, R&R, remember, reviews bring chapters faster. Ok, I'll do it, just don't flame me.

Spoiler for next episode: Over the river and through the woods ;P.


	4. Tidings, Good and Bad

Ch 4: Tidings good and bad.

A/N: So, how many of you got the spoiler? I hope you all are sitting down, because this will be a major point in the storyline, hopefully, everyone will like it. Sorry about the long wait, but without many reviews, my motivation, sort of disappeared. Anyway, thanks to Hinata020 for the idea for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Spirited Away, or its universe, but Giyatso is mine! You have permission to use him, as long as you give me credit.

So, without further ado, let's get on with chapter 4.

There was a knock at the door, Giyatso swiveled his chair around to face it, "Come in" he sighed. Chihiro and Haku bowed once they entered, which Giyatso responded to with a nod of his head, a mini bow of his own, but one of greeting, not of respect(1).

"Bo- I mean Giyatso-sama, you called for us?" said Chihiro.

"Yes I did, it appears mother Baba-san (may she rest well), had more planned for you than we suspected." As he said this, he handed Haku a piece of paper. As Haku examined it, he exclaimed, "This is my contract!"

"Yes, examine the last part at the bottom, it appears mother had plans for you yet."

Haku read aloud the writing which he clearly did not remember being there before. "If, after a term of 8 years after the creator of this pact has passed away, the signer of this pact is still in service to the bath house, then the signer shall, in a proper fashion, be married to the person named below." Haku read silently, "Who is Kaola-chan?"

"That I do not know, and unfortunately, there is nothing my magic can do against this, my mother was far more powerful than I ever was. And, I am afraid I have more bad news, if you will observe the date in my calendar."

Haku cursed, and Chihiro looked to him in concern, she had, she noticed, sometime during the discussion grabbed onto Haku's arm, like she had when she was little, as if he might disappear from her side at the very mention of an engagement.

Haku, noticing her concerned look, explained. "It's been 7 years and 9 months since Yubaba's death."

"So that's it? We have 3 months together until we are forced to separate again! Haku, I can't stand to be apart from you any longer, isn't 15 years long enough? Now I have to not only be apart from you, but I must watch you be married to someone else? I-I…" She broke down into sobs, tears flowing freely. Once she started, she just couldn't stop, it was like a floodgate that had been holding all her pent up emptions of the past 15 years of separation had broken open. Haku wrapped his arms around her, "shh, shh, it's ok, I'm sure Giyatso-sama has thought of something." He looked up at Giyatso, his eyes pleading.

"Now ,now, there's no need for tears, it may not be the news you wanted to hear, but there is a possible solution. If there is any one person who could go toe to toe with my mother, it is her sister, aunty Zeniba. I have here two tickets to Swamp Bottom, you are to leave here at 7 pm on a quote 'buisiness trip' unquote." He said, making the quote signs with his hands. He handed the envelope with the two tickets to Haku, who was still supporting a crying Chihro, although she was starting to calm down. He hurried them out the door, and closed it behind them. He leaned up against the door, and slid down to the floor. "Gods I hate my job sometimes."

(1)- Don't even get me started; the bowing is way too complicated for me.

A/N: Well how bout that, I was gonna go further, but I wanted to see what you thought of it so far. R&R, remember, reviews make Mr.Fluffykins happy, and when he is happy, I write faster. When there aren't many reviews, Mr. Fluffykins becomes upset, and when he 

becomes upset, people di- I mean, stories don't get written. Seriously, how hard is it to click on send a review, and at least drop in a "Hey, love your story, can't wait for the next chapter." Hmmm? I do it for every story I read. Till next time.


	5. To Granny's House We Go

Ch 5: To Granny's House We Go

A/N: I know I'm probably spoiling you all putting another story up this soon after chapter 4, but this story won't leave me alone, curse you plot bunnies!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Spirited Away, and I'm too lazy to list all the things I do, so anything here that wasn't specifically in the movie is mine.

Chihiro and Haku sat at the bus stop on a new bench that had recently been installed. Well, it was more like Haku was sitting, and Chihiro was sitting next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder, her hands resting on his well toned chest in her sleep. _By the gods she is beautiful_ he thought to himself, as he looked down at her fondly. Time seemed to pass on, with no regard to the loving couple. When the train arrived, he shook her awake, "Chihiro, Chihiro my love, the train is here."

"ten more minutes…" she mumbled, _most likely still drained from that emotional outburst earlier_ reasoned Haku. He chuckled, and, pulling the envelope(1) from his pocket, he picked her up and carried her bridal style to the train, where he handed the conductor the envelope, and pushed past him to lay her down on one of the empty seats. They had caught it mid-day, when most people weren't traveling, so the train was relatively empty. I won't bore you with the details of the extremely uneventful ride, suffice it to say, spirits got on, and spirits got off. Chihiro stirred and sat up about half way through, "Haku…" she looked around panicking. "I'm here Chihiro, don't worry." She looked over and saw him, visibly relaxing. As they debarked at Swamp Bottom, they met an old friend. "Lamp(2)-san, " Chihiro exclaimed, "Ohaiyo!" They all bowed, and continued on their way, by this point, the sun was starting to set, and the fireflies were starting to come out, drifting over the water. Chihiro turned her head from side to side, looking at the scenery as they walked down the path, _It's quite a romantic scene_ she thought, as she pulled herself tighter to Haku, snaking her arm around his waist, 

which he responded to by placing his arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling from ear to ear, inhaling the scent of Haku's hair, making her go all warm and fuzzy inside. Before they knew it, they were at the front door of Zeniba's cottage/house (3). "Come in, come in, I've been expecting you." Came a kind and motherly voice from inside.

Several heartwarming greetings and some tea later...

"Yes, Giyatso-san has told me all about your little problem."

"Oh granny," cried Chihiro, throwing herself at the poor woman, "there must be something you can do."

"Calm yourself child, " said Zeniba, "There is nothing that **I** can do for you, however, you may be able to seek someone else-"

"Really, please Granny tell us whe-"

"Absolutely not, I won't hear of it, especially not now, its already close to 9 o'clock. You will have to go tomorrow."

"but-"

"We understand," said Haku, interrupting her, "What can you tell us of this Kaola person?"

"Oh she is bad news for you Haku, she is clingy, jealous, covetous, and above all else greedy (almost reminds me of my sister, which was probably why she picked her). You would do well to avoid her."

At this news, Haku frowned, and opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by, "On a more pleasant note, I insist you stay the night, at least get a good nights rest, you will have a long nights rest ahead of you if you are to make it to the temple of the-"

"Temple of the wha-"

"No, no, no off you go," she said, shooing them up the stairs, " the guest room is the third door on the left."

(1)- the one with the two tickets in it.

(2)- God I wish I know the Japanese word(s) for lamp, I would have put it there instead of this, blech.

(3)- Seriously, what is that thing?

A/N: Awww, cute train scene, Kinda reminds me of the Twighlight Series by Stephanie Meyer, where Bella wakes up, and looks frantically around for Edward. Well there you go, hope that keeps you happy, there is hope! Good news and bad news. Good news is, I met my goal, I got 10 review by my 4th chapter applause, bad news is, it's like herding cats uphill to get them. I hope you all will be more inclined to send in reviews. Reviews make me happy, which will make you happy, 'cause remember, when I get reviews, I am more inclined to write faster. MY goal is 15-20 reviews in the next 2-3 chapters, so everyone contribute please! Bad news gang, I'll be heading out on Wednesday and wont be back till the 21st at earliest, which means, depending on how many reveiws I get when I check my email, I may or may not post the next chapter till the late on the 22nd.


	6. Tearful Goodbyes

Ch 6: Tearful Goodbyes

A/N: Awesome job guys and gals (let's not forget our lady friends). I've already reached my 10 review goal, and I am so happy, and hopefully, the numbers will roll on up. Now, I know I shouldn't expect it to be as popular as Kyouger's "Like Mother, Like Daughter", but can you blame a guy for hoping? Also, a few of you are concerned with the whole still being under contract for Haku part. I mainly went this route for two reasons, the first being that he really didn't have anywhere to go since he couldn't go back to his river. The second, is that I needed some way to make Haku hooked to Kaola and it seemed the easiest way. I hadn't even intended for the story to go this way in the first place, IT was all thanks to the brilliance of Hinata020, who suggested this path. I had originally intended for Chihiro to get a job at the bathhouse helping haku with lots of romantic stuff inside it, however, there was no light at the end of that tunnel so to speak.

YF: Thanks everyone for being so patient and waiting. During the trip, in my spare time-

Chihiro: What spare time?

YF: Be quiet. As I was saying, in my non-existent spare time, the plot bunnies were at work, so you all can thank them for motivating me to flesh out chapter seven, which was a pain in the rear, I can tell you. Hopefully that will be the peak of my writing difficulties, and the rest will be downhill, and not the slogging through mud uphill it has been.

Giyatso: YuriFan5 does not own any of Spirited Away, but he does own me, so make sure you give him credit if you use me, or I will mess up your work :P.

"Granny, these pancakes are delicious!" exclaimed Chihiro, as she dug in with relish.

"Actually I didn't make them," she stated, "No-Face made them." She gestured towards the spirit, who was enjoying the fruits of his labor.

"Thanks so much No-Face!" exclaimed Chihiro with her usual energy.

"Eh" (1) said No-Face, nodding his head.

A couple hours later

"Haku, Chihiro, please come here, I have things to give you for your journey."

Chihiro and Haku look up from the dishes they are washing, and walk over to Granny Zeniba's large downstairs closet.

"For you Haku, an amulet that I was lucky enough to find in my travels. It is said that it will give you true sight when all other sources fail you.

Haku bowed, "I am not worthy of such a fine gift."

"Chihiro, do you still have that hair tie your friends made?"

"Of course, I rarely take it off."

"Give it here a moment."

Chihiro took off her hair tie, which seemed to shimmer of its own accord as she handed it to Zeniba.  
"Now let's see, where did I put that?" there were some rummaging noises, "Ah hah, here it is." Zeniba held up a golden amulet, with an intricate design and the most beautiful forest green emerald she ever saw. With some quick work, she had attached it to the hair tie.

"Wear this always; this amulet will boost your natural magical powers."

"But granny, I don't have any magical powers."

"Nonsense child, everything from the smallest cricket, to the largest whale has magical powers, some more than others. You must believe in yourself and your powers to use them. (2)"

Chihiro hugged Zeniba so hard that she was having trouble breathing.

"I have also taken the liberty of packing you both some basic provisions in these special bags. Just concentrate on what you want from your supplies and then open the bag and it will appear inside."(3)

"Now you two must take these and go to The Temple of The Cat God. There is a map in your bag, Haku, which will lead to it."

Chihiro and Haku picked up their bags and set off towards the front gate.

"Goodbye Granny! Goodbye No-Face!" called out Chihiro over her shoulder, as they set out on the next step of their journey.

(1)- That's and affirmative noise, I'm not really sure how to put it down on paper (so to speak), to truly understand the way he "talks", you would need to watch the movie.

(2)- Yeah, I know it's kinda cheesy and cliché, just stick with it.

(3)- Wish I had one of these.

A/N:Well kiddies, that's it, next chapter will be filled with all sorts of fuzzy warm feelings, and possibly a flashback, if I feel up to it. It will depend upon the quantity and quality of the cough tons cough of reviews I will hopefully get after this.


	7. Spelunked

CH 7: Spelunked

A/N: I guess you all earned it so here you go, the product of 18 days of plot bunnies driving me insane, if it's not what you expected, well that's just too damn bad aint it?

PennStGuy: Well since there are like 14 people with my story on their alert list, I don't think it's that much to ask at least 3 of them to review.

German Mickey: Thanks, it's good to see someone does.

Chihiro: YuriFan5 does not own any of Miyazaki's properties or movies, looks over to see YF crying in corner poor guy.

"Wow, look at those clouds." Commented Chihiro, as she walked along the trail, looking up at the sky, holding a map in one hand, and a bottle of water in the other. The sky loomed overhead with monumental black anvils(1), hanging over as if it were staring right at the area of land they were traveling through(2).

"Yes, it looks as if we may have rain soon, we should find shelter."

"The map says there are some cliffs up ahead, maybe there will be a cave there."

A drop of water landed on Chihiro's shoulder at that moment followed by several others, gathering speed.

"We had better hope so!" exclaimed Haku, as they hurried down the path, which quickly started to become obscured by the thick sheets of rain which managed to keep hitting them in the eyes. Lightning flashed, illuminating the entire forest, as well as the cliffs up ahead.

"I see it! Climb on Chihiro." Proclaimed Haku, as he changed into his dragon form, and flew them up to the cave, quickly letting her off and making sure she was in before changing back and clambering in himself.

"Whew, looks like we made it just in time, ne Haku?"

"Yes, unfortunately, our cloths are soaked, and will need to dry."

"Haku…" Chihiro blushed bright red at the thought of what that meant.

"Oh…" Haku then gained a matching blush, realizing the implications of his words. "I'll just… uh… turn around then." Chihiro quickly disrobed and climbed into her sleeping bag, which she pulled from her 'infinite 

space bag' as she had started to call it. "Ok, I'm done." Chihiro called over her shoulder, as she faced the other way. Even though she had promised herself she wouldn't, she couldn't help but take a peek at Haku's extremely fit body. His well chiseled abs, his perfectly toned muscles, his hands that should have been rough with a life of work but were soft as a newborn's skin, and his face, oh god what a face, that would make even Michelangelo's 'David' cry in shame. _And to think this escaped Greek god is interested in an average looking woman like me_ Chihiro thought to herself.

Warning, massive fuzzy feelings ahead

"Ano… Haku," started Chihiro, who lost all her courage.

"Hmm…" said Haku, preoccupied with hanging their cloths on a line he had retrieved from his bag.

"Perhaps we should… you know… share body heat." Suggested Chihiro, losing all courage and almost whispering the end.

"Well… I mean… if you want to… then I guess… I'm fine with it too." Said Haku, going through the same procedure as Chihiro, leaving an awkward silence in its wake. They made a makeshift bed out of sleeping bags, unzipping them both, and laying them one on top of the other, so that one could be used as a mattress of sorts, and the other as a thick quilt. By unspoken agreement they both climbed in and faced opposite directions.

Somehow, during the night, they both ended up in each other's arms, Haku's arm folded over Chihiro in a protective manner, as if he were ready to pull her closer to him at a moments notice.

As a lightning flash illuminated the entire cave, one might have seen, upon close inspection, that both were now smiling contently.

That was three nights ago, and even now, whenever Chihiro thought of it, she would blush furiously. When they both woke up in that position, it was, needless to say, quite awkward. It had ended up in Haku and Chihiro both blushing bright red and stuttering. By unspoken 

agreement, they decided to not bring up the subject until they had sorted through their feelings, which, at least to Chihiro, were harder to sort out than a thousand Gordian Knots. Never the less, they struggled on toward the temple of the Cat God, who could, hopefully, aid them in their dilemma.

(1)- I believe they are called cumulo-nimbus clouds. I may be thinking of the wrong name.

(2)- Chilling description no?

A/N: OK all, I decided to separate this and Ch8 out from the original Ch7 storyline. Well you all got a cute cave scene, so let your imaginations run wild you perverts. IF your lucky, I might even write a quick one shot, describing the dreams they both had.


	8. The Temple Guardian

CH8: The Temple Guardian

A/N: Ok here it is, they finally get to the temple, enjoy.

It had been three days since that night, and every time Chihiro thought about it, or even looked at Haku for that matter, she blushed so much the rest of her body complained from blood loss. She and Haku had spent the last few days not facing each other and talking sideways, while looking at the ground. On the fourth day since the cave incident, they came upon an archway denoting the entrance to the path up to the Neko-kami Shrine. The pair set off up the trail, unaware that they were being watched. As soon as they reached the second archway, denoting the end of the trail, they were amazed at the sight. Flowers were planted all around the rim of the main building, which was, from appearances, a small, wooden, traditional Japanese home. The only places that weren't covered with grass, flowers, or trees, were the main building, and the summer kitchen, with a working water pump. They didn't stop there to admire, as they both wanted a closer look. As they stepped through the gate they both stepped onto tags that instantly made them lose consciousness. The last thing Chihiro saw as her vision closed up was a pair of tan legs and two white socks and a pair of sandals.

When they woke up they were tied to pillars on the inside of the main building. A few minutes after they woke up they were assaulted by a barrage of questions from an obviously agitated person. This person had brown hair, tied into two braids which hung on either side of her head, and was wearing knee length socks, loose, white, cloth pants and shirt, and a brown robe. In addition, this person had a necklace made up of prayer beads the size of a large egg, as well as a khakkhara with the top shaped like a cat's head. As it was this person was staring down at them, in an all too unfriendly way.

"Who are you? Why have you trespassed on my temple? How did you find this place? Are there more of you?" Every time Chihiro or Haku would start to answer they would get blasted with another question. After ten or twenty minutes of intimidation which would have made a drill sergeant proud, there was a knock at the door and it slid open. In stepped a beautiful red haired woman dressed in an unusual garb. She had the same clothes on as the intimidating lady,with the exception of the brown robe and a necklace made of balls; she had a blood red sleeveless shirt and matching knee length skirt instead. Instead of a staff she carried a tray of food, with two steaming bowls of miso soup and two cups, as well as some bread.

"For goodness sakes Minako, give them a break."

Instantly, as if it had never been there the anger disappeared from Minako's face, just as quickly replaced by a boundless joy. She turned around and walked over to the beautiful woman.

"Alright, but be careful Mikotah, I sense something strange from them." As she finished, she kissed Mikotah on the lips, and walked outside.

"Sorry about that," said Mikotah, as she placed the tray down in front of them, acting as if a girl kissing her was a normal, everyday event, and untied them, "Minako is quick to blame."

"I heard that." Came a faint call.

"Anyways, lets see what Minako was sensing." She stood in front of them, and cupped her hands as she mumbled a few words Chihiro didn't understand, and a blue flame appeared in her hand. She stepped over to where Haku was sitting, enjoying his meal, and bent over, holding the flame near Haku. It changed to a dark purple.

"Interesting… and the other one?" she said as she did the same in front of Chihiro. The flame turned a brilliant bright green.

"Well, that changes things doesn't it?"

"What changes things?" Mikotah jumped and gave a startled yelp, her flame disappearing. Minako started to giggle.

"I hate it when you do that!" Minako had burst into laughter and eventually came down from it. "Aaaah man, that was funny."

"Anywho, on a more serious note," said Mikotah, is a desperate attempt to change the subject from her humiliation, "I can't seem to find a reason for the bad thing you are sensing."

"Check again! One of them has a massive magical power, and I can't tell which, and one isn't even a spirit."

"Well, this one," she points to Haku, "Is a river spirit of some kind, with a decent amount of power." She switches her indication to Chihiro, "However, this one is a bit of a puzzle. By all indications, she should be an average human, but she neither smells nor has the feel of one."

"What do you mean about her 'feel'?"

"Well, if the flames didn't say it, and the flames never lie, then I would have thought she was a witch. Her aura exhibits the average human, but I sense great magical powers within her."

"Ano…" said Chihiro, interrupting their conversation. "If you just give us a chance I'm sure we can explain everything."

After several hours of talking, everything was settled and Minako apologized for overreacting. "I just can't help myself when it endagers my sweet Mikotah." She said, glomping Mikotah and rubbing her face against Mikotah's rather sizeable breasts. Mikotah, who was obviously used to this treatment, just sighed and tried to peel herself out of Minako's vice-like grip. "We'll discuss everything tomorrow, but, for tonight, lets get you two accomodated." Said Minako, and she led them on deeper into the main building.

The following morning, Chihiro woke up to the smell of delicious food and a very… interesting conversation outside.

"Mikotah, come play with me already!"

"But I need to make… what are you doing… no wait stop… crash"

"Wow," came Mikotah's voice, " that feels really good. A bit lower, yeah!" Chihiro blushed bright red. She stood up and walked over to the door.

"Harder Minako, you never put enough pressure into it." At this point Chihiro has invented a new shade of red. As she slides the door open… She sees Minako giving Mikotah a back massage, while Mikotah appears to have turned to putty in Minako's hands, her eyes far off.

"Hehehe, its her weakness." Said Minako, pausing to turn to Chihiro, and seeing her face, looks from her to Mikotah, thinks for a second, then bursts out laughing. "You thought we were hahaha…oh Neko Kami help me hahahaha." With the sudden release from Minako, Mikotah came to her senses, she stood up, brushing off her robe, and bowed. "Gomen, gomen, I was trying to cook breakfast, but somebody," she stops momentarily to glare at Minako, "just had to have her way."

"Aww c'mon, it was fun."

"Fun huh, let's see how fun no lunch will be."

At this, Minako's laughter came to a dead stop, and she looked serious, you could practically see tears in her eyes.

"No, please, anything but that! Mikotah's cooking is the best!"

"I don't think you deserve it." Minako had a wounded look on her face and her eyes were watery.

"Oh alright, heavens, I can't seem to stay mad at you."

"YAY!!" cried Minako, as she jumped up and did her glomp rub routine from yesterday, all traces of sadness disappeared, as if they hadn't even been there.

"Alright, but you have to eat all of it."

"Oh I will."

Alright well then, go off and set the table for breakfast. Minako dashed off with the plates and cups.

Mikotah turned to Chihiro and said, "You gotta keep control of them, ne?" and they both laughed.

The introductions were made over breakfast. "Minako here," said Mikotah, "is the temple guardian, and a powerful one at that. She was out patrolling the woods-"

"When I found her," interrupted Minako, "unconscious on the ground. I brought her back to the temple and took care of her."

"Yes, when I woke up, I saw a beautiful woman. I guess you could say it was love at first sight."

"But what brought you here in the first place?" asked Chihiro.

"Drove is more like it," said Mikotah, obviously reliving some bad times.

"Please, don't talk about it if it hurts too much."

"No, no, its fine." Mikotah took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I was shunned by my society because of my 'preferences'."

"That reminds me," said Chihiro, "what's your special power?"

"You're referring to last night I presume. I am, I believe in earth dialect, what you might call a pyromancer. We control and manipulate flame." She shook it off, "but enough about us, what about you two." Chihiro and Haku recounted their tale. As the last dish was dried and put away, they finished their tale.

"Yes, I see your problem," stated Minako," tell me, what was the spells writing made of."

"Master Giyatso said something about Athrelite(a-thre-light), if that means anything." stated Haku.

"Hmm, yes I suspected as much."

"Well is there anything you can do for them?" asked Mikotah.

"Well, there's nothing **I** can do, but the Cat God should be able to do something about it. Before you celebrate," said Minako, noticing the bone crushing hug Chihiro was giving Haku. She leaned her head down and closed her eyes. "You," she said, her head snapped up, and her eyes glowed, her words carried much more power now, it could be felt, " must pass the Neko Kami's test before he will do any such thing."

Her head dropped down, and then sprang back up, " whew," she said, shaking her head from side to side, "I hate doing that. Oh well lets go."

She jumped up and walked off humming, as if nothing had happened. There was a stunned silence left in her wake.

"C'mon, the Cat God doesn't like to be kept waiting." said Minako, poking her head back around the corner. Everyone jumped up and followed her quickly.

A/N: Ok everyone, hopefully the length here will make up for the previous two short chapters. You all can thanks Hinata020 for the quality chap, as she is my new beta fanfiction points to anyone who can guess A) what anime this was based off of, and B) what two characters, from that anime, I based Mikotah and Minako off of. The fanfiction point system is explained in my profile, so check it out.

Edit 1/07/2010: Finally found the propper name for Mikotah's staff, and placed it in the proper position. Also adjusted "ball necklace" desription to "prayer beads"


	9. A Well Beaten Path

Ch 9: A Well Beaten Path

A/N: Ok kiddies, wow that has to be the fastest three reviews I have ever gotten. I kid you not, the first review I received, which the honor goes to German Mickey for that, was within 20 minutes of my posting the chapter, that's dedication. And the next two, albeit short reviews were from Katie B 17 and a new reviewer MariaDezie, hugs everyone. Your probably wondering why I didn't post this chapter right after I got Maria's review, and that is for two reasons. The first, and most important is that I hadn't even written it yet. Honestly, with the traffic of reviews recently, I was expecting at least 3 days before I got all of them.

Chihiro: He was just too lazy to write it.

YF: Fine, you write the story, oh wait, you can't, because you're in the story, so be quiet.

Anyway, the second reason is that I wanted to give everyone a chance to cast their guesses for the fan fiction points. The only one to submit a 

guess is German Mickey, and no sorry, they aren't. I'll give you a hint, they are from an anime I have seen before. Ok that's not really helpful because otherwise how could I have based characters off of them, but while you are looking at what anime(s?) I have watched; why not check out the rest of my profile.

Minako: YuriFan5 doesn't own Spirited Away or any of Miyazaki's masterpieces, but he does own Giyatso and me. And since I own Mikotah-

Mikotah: Hey!

Minako:- therefore, he owns her as well, so don't steal us, ask permission, he's a nice guy, I'm sure he'll let you use us. If you do steal us, I'll

YF: Whoa Minako, had to use the dump button there, remember, we need to keep it rated T.

Minako: Oops, sorry.

Minako led them around the back of the temple and into the woods behind it, every once in a while she would stop and she would wave her staff. Even though they couldn't see anything, they could all tell that a barrier of some kind had been removed. At one point in their journey, Mikotah ran up to Minako and whispered "Are you ok, you look like you are breathing kinda heavy."

"I'm fine, or at least I will be once we get there, its difficult to move these barriers aside in this weak form."

"Alright, if you're sure." She walked back to take her place in the column.

"Oh I'm sure I'll be fine," she muttered to herself, "the question is whether or not I'll make it that far." She picked up her voice, calling out "Come on, we are nearly there."

At last they arrived at their destination, or at least, it was their destination according to Minako. Chihiro didn't see anything special. By appearances it was just a clearing with a cave at the other end. When Chihiro told Minako as much she laughed, "Behold, the limits of the human perception. Here, allow me to grant you, an… enlightened view." She walked over and placed her hand on Chihiro's shoulder. "Look at the cave again." She did as instructed, but when she looked at it, a chill ran up her spine. "I feel… so much power from it, how could I have missed it."

"That, is the place were you must go for the test."

"Well then, let's get this over with." said Haku. As they walked towards the cave, Minako and Mikotah stopped outside the entrance. Chihiro looked at it with a mix of reverence and fear. "Go on Chihiro." said Minako. Chihiro slowly walked in. When Haku tried to follow her in, Minako's staff arm snapped up, her staff holding him back. "This is a task for her alone. Only she can complete it." And just as fast she was 

back to her normal goofy self. "Well, let's go have that bento we brought, I'm beat." She called out as she skipped over to the tree line to sit in the shade.

A/N: OK everybody, you know the drill, reviews make me happy, especially long, heartfelt reviews. I will personally guarantee that the next chapter will be pivotal.


	10. The Test

Ch 10: The Test

A/N: Well, I was taken aback at all the great emails I got. I want to especially thank RukiaCaelin for her awsome review. I was really touched by her kind words. Well, you all have earned it, so here you go, enjoy!

Legend (to avoid confusion):

Thoughts

Emphasis

"Normal Speech"

Sound Effects

Cat God: YuriFan5 does not own Spirited Away, no matter how much he wishes he did.

YF: Hey! Well, ok it is kinda true, stupid omnipotence.

Chihiro walked slowly through the cave, and it seemed to be just that, your run of the mill cave, stalactites, stalagmites, and all. But I will never in my life forget that feeling I got when I looked at it, I will not underestimate what lies inside. At length, she came to a room lit by torches, and in this room she saw a leonian(1) statue carved of stone atop a raised platform with stairs leading up to it. The flickering light from the torches almost made it seem alive. She slowly approached it, "Anon, I was told to come in her so, could you help me please." she spoke nervously, bowing when she finished. Following a strange impulse, she reached out her hand and placed it on the lion's stone forehead. A blinding flash of light illuminated the chamber. "Chihiro!" Haku jumped up and rant to the entrance of the cave, from which the light had projected. A quick swing of Minako's staff tripped his feet up and knocked him to the ground. "She must do it alone." She said, not even turning from her dinner. "Why do you hold me back? Why must I sit by and watch these things happen to the one I care for!"

"Because it is not your PLACE!" she yelled, slamming the end of her staff into the ground, causing it to tremble, "Learn some respect! This task was set to Chihiro, to see if she is worthy of the Cat God's gift! By helping her you prove her weakness! And in doing so, you doom her to failure!"

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Now," she said, putting down her dishes, "it is late. We should get some sleep, time moves differently inside the cave." Haku looked towards the cave. Please Chihiro, be safe.

Chihiro came to on the floor. She sat up, and looked around. She was in a cave filled with stalagmites and stalactites, as well as about two inches of water as far as the eye could see.

"So, you're awake. What a pathetic waste of space. And to think I was worried that you might actually take MY Haku away from me."

She stood up, and turned to the source of the voice, a girl with a lovely pink kimono with white flowers. She might have even been considered pretty, if not for the terrible aura Chihiro could feel coming off of her. "So you must be…K-K-Kaola-chan."

"And smart to boot, look at that." She said acidly. Kaola flung off her kimono, revealing a martial arts outfit underneath. In her hands were two very unique weapons, Quatar (ka-tar)(2) they were called. A handle with two blades coming off the ends that meet at a point in front, making a triangle. They were a very unassuming weapon, but that was part of what made them so deadly. Quick as lightning Kaola jumped into the air and slashed down at Chihiro, which she jumped to the side to avoid. The stalagmite that Chihiro was standing in front of was cut in two, the top piece sliding down the diagonal cut.

"Great Kami!" exclaimed Chihiro.

"Yes, amazing aren't they? Sharpened down to a wafer thin edge, they can cut through this rock like its paper." Again and again Chihiro barely managed to dodge Kaola's attacks. After a few minutes she started to breathe heavily, and Kaola, standing a few feet from where she leaned against a stalagmite, mockingly called out, "It's no use Chihiro, you can barely move anymore, where as I," she gestured to herself, "haven't even broken a sweat." She launched herself at the stalagmite, hitting it with a flying kick, shattering it and knocking Chihiro several yards away. Chihiro tried to push herself up, but her arms collapsed and she just lay there, gasping for breath. Kaola walked over to her, and sneered down. "Is that it? I should have known as much. I will delight in recounting this to Haku every day of our married lives." She swung down to strike with both quatar.

"No…" she muttered. The thought of Haku suffering forever caused something inside her to snap, like a dam breaking. A new energy flowed through her until she seemed ready to burst at the seams. "Noooooooooooooo!" she cried, her hair tie shimmered, her amulet glowed with a blinding light, and she reached up with both hands and caught the Quatar. Her hands were glowing, and rivulets of blood flowed down them. "What, that's impossible; your hands should have been cut in two."

Chihiro, breathing heavily, yelled, "Leave… Haku… ALONE!!" She yanked them to the sides, breaking Kaola's wrists, turned the blades around towards her, and shoved them both into her chest. Kaola fell backwards, dead before she touched the floor. Chihiro collapsed, all her energy spent, "I'm sorry Haku, I've failed you." Tears ran down her cheeks. Everything started to go black, and this time, she had a feeling that the blackness would not be receding (somewhat like how some old people can tell when it's their last day), I'm sorry.

Haku was letting Mikotah fiddle with hair, when he saw a figure start to walk out of the cave. "Chihiro thank the gods," he exclaimed, springing up and running towards the cave, "it's been three days already and-"he stopped, it wasn't Chihiro, or more accurately, it was a man dressed in a white robe carrying Chihiro in his arms.

"What have you done to her!" by this time Minako and Mikotah had joined him, Minako muttering something about not listening when she explained the time differential. "If you have harmed her I swear…" his body had begun to shift into a dragon, you could see scales on some parts of his arms and the beginning of claws on his hands.

"I WILL ABSOLUTELY NOT ALLOW IT!" yelled Minako, dashing in front of the figure. "I, MINAKO FUSHEGIRI, HAVE BEEN THE DEMI GOD GUARDIAN OF THE CAT GOD TEMPLE FOR OVER THREE THOUSAND FIVE HUNDRED AND FOURTY YEARS, AND I WILL DIE BEFORE I LET YOU HURT NEKO KAMI-SAMA!" She slammed the butt end of her staff down on the ground, emitting a blinding flash; ripples of power could be seen flowing out from it through the grass. She had yanked off her ball necklace, releasing the seal it had contained. Her head had sprouted a pair of cat ears, her eyes narrowed to slits, and her hands had turned into hand like cat paws, complete with hair all the way up her forearm and topped off with a tail.

"Peace my child," said the Cat God, laying a reassuring hand on Minako's shoulder, "we are all friends here. Be at peace, my dragon friend," he said, looking up at Haku with a smile that could soften the hardest hearts, causing Haku to shift back to his human form, "she is alive and well, although not in the same fashion you are expecting." He led them over to their camping ground, where he laid her down with the utmost care.

"Wait, are those cat ears and a tail I see?!"

"Yes I was getting to that. You see Kohaku, the Chihiro you know died during the trial-"

"Then I truly have no further reason to live." He said, his head hanging.

"Peace, peace. As I was saying, the Chihiro you know died in the trial. Her body couldn't handle her own magical powers once they were enhanced by this device." He stated, tossing Chihiro's amulet onto the ground next to her. "But, in overloading herself with her own magic, she was able to succeed in her trial. Thus, she was granted the gift of rebirth as one of my children. She most definitely was a lioness, in her own right. I now present to you, Chihiro Kaola, the Lioness of Virtue."

"But how does this help with the contract?"

"My friend, for one so smart you miss the most obvious things. It said you had to marry a Kaola, not which one."

"But what of the other?"

"Gone, I'm afraid, killed by Chihiro's own hands. Now I must be off, it is not a good thing for beings such as myself to remain in one place with so much power. Oh and Minako," he called out as he walked away, tossing a new necklace over his shoulder, which of course, she caught with precision, "Try to remember to take this one off instead of breaking it."

"Hai!" She called back enthusiastically, slipping the new necklace over her head, changing her back to her… less imposing form. He waved behind his head as he walked toward the cavern, fading as he went. All looked down at the new Chihiro. Haku picked her up, and Minako lead them off. Haku carried her bridal style all the way to the temple.

(1)- Lion like

(2)- Just to avoid confusion later, this is both the singular and plural form

A/N: OK cats and kittens, we are in the home stretch. Hurray! Expect only one or two more chapters. Wow, where has the time gone. Oh well, don't for get to leave me a super duper humongous review.


	11. Surprises and Weary Travellers

CH 11: Surprises and Weary Travellers

A/N: Second to last chapter everybody, thanks for hanging in with me and putting up with my strange way of writing.

Chihiro: Nyaa Nyaa, YuriFan5 doesn't own Spirited Away.

YF: Would you all stop reminding me TTTT!!

When Chihiro and Haku arrived at the gates to Granny Zeniba's house, they decided to drop by. When Zeniba opened the door, she was, needless to say, quite surprised to see the changed Chihiro.

"Well, this story should prove most interesting." She said, staring at Chihiro's waving tail as she let them in. "Please, join me for dinner, I just made it." Over dinner they discussed many things, not the least of which was their travels. "So Chihiro, now that you are a spirit, what does your non- human form look like?"

"Umm, you know, I actually never got a chance to try it out, he he."

"Well, no time like the present." Chihiro stood up and walked over to a decently sized area of empty floor space (just to be on the safe side).

"Umm… gomen, but, how do I change."

"Just concentrate Chihiro," said Haku, "feel within yourself for it. You don't control the change, you simply guide it."

"Ok, I'll try." She closed her eyes and searched her mind. She came across an unusual area, where it felt, almost, wild to an extent. It was a hard sensation to describe. She concentrated on that area with all her might.

"Chihiro, open your eyes, you've done it." She opened them, and was assaulted by sensations. She could smell the delicious soup they had enjoyed for dinner, as well as the shampoo Zeniba had used. She could smell the musk given off by the old wood making up the cottage. Her hearing was extraordinary. She could hear the scraping of the needles as No-Face knitted in the corner, the spiders weaving their webs up in the corners of the ceiling, the crickets chirruping outside, the gasp Haku 

gave out when she changed, she would even go as far as to say she could hear his heart beat. All of this she had more or less expected. After all, it was common knowledge that cats had better hearing and sense of smell. What she hadn't anticipated was the sight. She lost a bit of color, but in return she gained magnificent detail. She couldn't see some reds and some greens, but the detail… oh the detail. She could see the tiny specks of dust floating slowly down in corner of the room. She saw the individual fibers of the yarn No-Face was using. She saw, looking out the window, the fire flies buzzing this way and that over the swamp waters. If she focused she could see the individual leaves on the trees outside. When she turned her attention inside, she could see the individual strands of Zeniba's hair, some of which, to her dismay, were starting to turn grey. What she didn't notice was the extra brain power that was available to her, she couldn't remember her human limitations very well, so of course she had nothing to compare her abnormally fast thought processes to, and therefore didn't think it out of the ordinary. She shifted back, "It's like nothing I've ever experienced!" She skipped 

excitedly over to the table and insisted on relaying every detail, which she continued to do… for half an hour. After a while, she could tell she was wearing their patience thin, so she decided to switch to more general topics. After much meandering through several threads of conversation a clear end appeared.

"Ok well, I think that's enough excitement for one night, don't you?" said Zeniba, clapping her hands together and standing up. "I insist that you stay the night and rest, you will have the same rooms as you did last time, so off you go." She said, shooing them upstairs.

"Ohaiyo." said Zeniba, greeting a yawning Chihiro as she walked down the stairs. "Come, join us for breakfast (courtesy of No-Face one again). We just had a horrible deluge last night." She commented to Haku. Chihiro froze up, her foot stopping from hitting the floor at the last step. "Chihiro, you look uneasy." Both she and Haku looked at Chihiro, who was obviously un-nerved about something.

"Nani(1) Chihiro?" asked Haku, getting up and going over to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"H-Haku, we aren't gonna have to walk back are we?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, we used up our train tickets, so we can't go back that way, and for some reason, whenever I think about all that water, it… it frightens me."

"Hahahahaha, typical cat aversion to water." burst out Zeniba.

"Well, I was thinking something a little different." said Haku, trying to ignore Zeniba's outburst, with a wink.

"What do you mean?"

"Finish your breakfast and I'll let you know." Twenty minutes later they were outside the cottage standing side by side. "Well, this brings back memories." said Haku, as he strode forward and changed into his dragon form.

"Oh, Haku you're the best!" exclaimed Chihiro, running forward to hug his head. It was amazing how much faster her new mind worked. She had seen the solution right away, but of course, thinking back, she had always been this way, hadn't she?(2)

"You two be careful!" called out Zeniba as Chihiro grabbed their things and climbed on top of Haku.

"Goodbye granny Zeniba!" Chihiro waved as they lifted off and set their sights on the bath house.

(1)-Japanese for "What is it?"

(2)- You can see how much the transformation has altered her mind.

A/N: Well, you can all thank Stephanie Meyer for the sudden dramatic boost in quality from my original Ch 11. I stayed up for a full thirteen and a half hours straight, like some drug addict, reading all of Stephanie Meyer's Breaking Dawn (from beginning to end). When I got to Bella's transformation part, which was skillfully done if I may say so, I made a 

promise to myself that I would put something up that was, well, I can't ever hope to be up to par, but if you water it down to my abysmal level of writing skill, then something to the equivalent of that. Well, off of depressing subjects like how I'll never be as good and onto the relevant news. Yes that's right, only one more chapter to go. Can't help but say (again) that I will kinda miss this. It was one heck of a ride. Remember, reviews make me happy. And when I'm happy, you get better quality work.


	12. The Wedding

Ch 12: The Wedding

A/N: Ok, this scene is very similar to Bella's wedding in Breaking Dawn. If you haven't read it yet, why the hell are you reading this, go down to Walden Books and buy it now, then take it home, find the best display case you, and place it inside on a golden pedestal(after you have read it).

Chihiro: YuriFan5 doesn't own Breaking Dawnstabbing sound and cry of agony, which inspired my beautiful wedding. He also doesn't own Spirited Away or any other of Hayao Miyazaki's creations more cries of pain, YF stumbles over, suffering his imaginary wounds

YF: Jeeze Chihiro, freaking twist the knife- wince _knives_, why don't you!

Chihiro: Would you rather have lawyers after you?

YF: No please, keep them away!YF makes evil warding sign. Runs away and hides in corner. I swear, I don't have any money.

They had touched down a couple miles down the road and decided to walk hand in hand to the bath house. All signs of timidity between them seem to have faded after Chihiro's "death". They were greeted by a huge reception, with even more people than when Yubaba had given her the final test. No one showed any signs of confusion at her new form, which led to two different conclusions. Either, as Haku thought, Zeniba had sent word in advance somehow, or, as Chihiro thought, they were so glad to have her be a spirit in both smell and body, that they really didn't care what she was like. One of the first people to run forward and squeeze her in a bone breaking hug was, of all people, Lin.

"Oh my god, Lin, what are you doing here? I heard you took the first train out of here to see the world." Chihiro gasped when she could finally breathe. (1)

"Well, when I heard one of my cute little friends was getting married, I just had to show up." _Yep, no doubt about it_, they both groaned at the same time, _Zeniba had sent word ahead._

"Well, I'm glad you two were able to resolve any issues that may have occurred," said Giyatso, "and of course, I will insist that you use the bath house for the ceremony."

"Really? You mean it?!" said Chihiro.

"Of course! With all the friends you made in your short time here, I will more than likely make a killing." He replied with a smile, showing that wasn't the real reason.

"Oh that reminds me," Lin clasped Chihiro's hands in hers, "you must let me plan your wedding."

"Do I really get a choice?"

"Absolutely not, and if you say no I will just pester you until you let me."

"Well then, I guess the answer is yes." Said Chihiro with a bright smile.

"Hurray!" crowed Lin, who pulled her by the hand into the bath house trailing words like theme and dress. And that was pretty much the state of things for the next few weeks. Lin was dragging her here and there to have her "opinion" on things.

"Chihiro, do you thing these streamers will be a bit much?"Chihiro opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted. "Yeah, you're probably right, we'll go without." Things continued in this fashion, and eventually Chihiro just stopped trying to answer. Meanwhile, the bath house was in an uproar trying to get their biggest room (the one with all the baths) converted into a presentable entertaining room. The walls had been removed, which was relatively easy considering they were only sticking in the floor a bit. The part that amazed Chihiro was that, whether by magic or hard labor, the baths seemed to b edissapearing and were replaced by round sections of flooring. As if you had taken a cookie cutter to the floor to make room for the baths. Before she knew it, she was being fussed over by no less than five (count them, five) 

women to make sure her wedding dress didn't need any last minute adjustments.

"So Lin, what's it like in there?"

"That would spoil the surprise wouldn't it(2)?"

Chihiro groaned. It had been three days since Lin had kicked her out of the main room and assigned a couple of watchdogs to make sure she didn't peek.

"I swear I feel so ridiculous." She was grateful that Lin had allowed a hole for her cat tail, keeping it pressed down hurt.

"Chihiro, you always doubt yourself, even now, after you have been through so much, just trust me on this one. You. Look. Marvelous."

Just then some sweet music drifted up to where they were. "Oh, that's my cue. Think you can handle her Kamaji-san?"

"Of course." The whole situation was weird, in the place of her father, Kamaji was walking her down the aisle and in place of her mother, 

Zeniba was here. Practically every spirit she had ever met (and a good deal she hadn't) was here. As their turn came they slowly descended the one set of stairs to the main room. She slowly scanned the crowd, looking for familiar faces. There was the radish spirit, No-Face (on his best behavior), the foreman, and (with the Cat God's permission) Minako and Mikotah were there. She even, not really saw but felt, the Cat God watching from whatever corner of reality he resided in. She was wearing a dazzling red Kimono, white blossoms on woven into the design. Her tail waved agitatedly behind her.Her hair was tied up in a bun with chopsticks sticking through them (an early gift from Giyatso, who claimed they were his mother's). Before she knew it she was at the altar and Giyatso began to speak.

"First off, I'd like to thank everyone for coming. As owner of the bath house, I am entitled to certain privileges, one of which is marrying lovely couples, as does happen from time to time." He took a deep breath, and then started in.

(3) "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to honor the union between Chihiro Kaola and Kohaku River. They will join in the eternal bond of marriage and be linked forever. If there are any who object to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace. a pause No? OK…" and on it went. Before Chihiro knew it, she was stuttering "I-I do." and sticking a ring on Haku's finger. Giyatso's voice once again broke through her reverie.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Kohaku River, you may kiss the bride."

"Haku leaned in, as did Chihiro. _It was strange_, she reflected, _that even though they had been so close, they never actually kissed before_, but then she dismissed it with _it will make this one all the more special_. She had heard stories of what it was like to kiss, how it felt like nothing else mattered; she had just assumed it to be exaggeration. But when her lips connected with hers, it was like reality had vanished. It reminded her of her most clear human memory, her death. It was similar in that 

everything was going black and being muted out. The only difference was it wasn't that she was losing all five of her senses, rather, nothing else other than them was significant at this moment, so it was blocked out. Giyatso cleared his throat quietly to get them to stop. Chihiro opened her eyes, realizing she had wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her without realizing it. She let go and looked away abashed, but didn't have time to meditate it, as she was hit by a wave of sound from the applause.

"Please, join us in the back for the reception. Feel free to help yourselves to all the food." announced Giyatso, signaling everyone to leave the two alone for a bit.

"Aishitseru(4) Haku."

"Aishitseru Chihiro."

They had never really said it out loud, but then, it hadn't really needed to be said, they both had instinctively felt it.

"Will you really be with me forever Haku? Will we really be together?"

"Of course Chihiro, this ceremony was just a bunch of formality. I would be with you even if we weren't married." Tears ran down Chihiro's face. Knowing, definitively, that Haku was hers, would always be hers, made her feel like everything else was that much more bearable. _Yes, I can handle the future._ She thought to herself, strolling down the aisle hand in hand with Haku. _As long as we're together. Forever._ She added as an after thought.

(1)- I meant to have Lin tell Chihiro her real name here, but I'm not confident or good enough with Kanji to even attempt to make her a decent name that can be skimmed down to leave Lin as just one or two Kanji.

(2)- Somewhat reminiscent of Bella and Alice's pre-wedding talk.

(3)- I never actually heard the ceremony so I'm just winging it from here, hopefully I'm close.

(4)- Japanese for "I love you"

A/N: Wow, I almost cried back there, and I was the one making it. Well, it's been a long trip, but we are done. A couple quick things to wrap this up. First off, it seems that no-one has guessed at the fanfiction point question, so I will be posting it in the ATC if no one guesses it. Also, on that subject, send me lots of reviews with questions so I can put them together in the ATC. If you don't I'll just end up putting questions together I always wished someone would ask.


End file.
